And So It Was...Before It Began
by RenaissanceGrrl
Summary: I am so proud of my title!!! Whee! Anyway...What were the DigiDestined up to BEFORE they had to save the world? Watch a day in their lives five years before soccer camp, digivices, and Kuwagamon...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I just like to torture them. Please don't sue.  
  
Authoress's Notes: I was trying to write something else and was coming up with zilch. Then this flitted across my mind as a flashback for the other, but I think this by itself will be more fun. I go by how old they *look* in 01, that's why the ages are messed up from what they say on the first episode of the Japanese. Don't flame me for that, please, I warned you in advance. Also, since Kari is like, what, three? on the first movie, I think it's safe to say that six months have passed since the Highton Views thing, and no one is still living there. (Please do not ask unless you have *seen* the 01 ep "Return to Highton View Terrace", or the Digimon movie.)  
BTW, I have a DigiQuote encyclopedia started! It's under Misc.Lists, because if you put it under Digimon, they'll boot it. Please check it out and just, like, leave a one-word review, or an emoticon, or just one letter so I know you read it.  
  
  
Five years before soccer camp...  
  
Ten-year-old Sora Takenouchi juggled a soccer ball on her knees. She smiled. The champion girl's team was playing the champion boy's team. It wasn't arranged by the schools or anything, just a friendly match that the two teams had set up in the park. Sora didn't really care about that. She just cared that it meant her team was finally playing Taichi Kamiya's team. In fact, it wasn't even that. She just liked being around her best friend.  
At least, her best friend that was a guy. Mimi Tachikawa, who had been her best friend since kindergarten despite their contrasting characters, was there, sitting on the front row of bleachers, ready to cheer her on. Sora giggled. It was hard to believe that Mimi was almost six months older than her. Until, of course, you took into consideration the fact that Mimi was already into guys. She had her latest crush beside her today.  
Jyou Kido looked a little scared. Mimi was clinging to his arm, trying to make conversation. Sora laughed again. The poor guy was too old for Mimi--twelve--and wasn't really wasn't into girls. Rarely did one see him around school without his nose in a book. That, his glasses, and his preppy way of dress did not help his reputation as a geek. ~Give him time,~ Sora thought. But, despite all this, Mimi had taken a shine to him.  
"Oh, Joe!" Mimi squealed, laughing. "You're so funny!" Her pink cowgirl hat, several sizes too big, fell off her head and onto her back. Long, straight, light-brown hair tumbled down.  
A short, dark-eyed, auburn-haired kid waked up to Jyou and sat beside him. "Joe! Look what Mom and Dad gave me!" He opened up a yellow laptop, and Joe started looking over his shoulder, dark brown eyes filling with envy. Mimi started pouting, but didn't say a word.  
A hand tapped Sora's shoulder, and she spun around with a squeak. "Oh! Tai!"  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "Who else would it be?" His goggles were hanging around his neck, and he took the opportunity to put them on around his forehead, pushing his chocolate-brown mop of hair up and out of his face.  
She smiled. "What'dja want?"  
"Nothin'. Just wanted to say hi. You got anyone cheering for you?"  
"Yeah--that's Mimi." Sora pointed out her friend.  
Taichi nodded. "So that's what she looks like. You know, you never shut up about her."  
Sora blushed, but it didn't mean she couldn't retaliate. "Well, *she* says I never shut up about *you*. Anyway, who's cheering for you?"  
Tai scanned the crowd. "There he is!" he said, pointing to the far end of the bleachers. "That's my best friend Matt. There! With my sister Kari and his little brother."  
Sora nodded, spotting a guy around their age with two small kids, one of which she recognized as Taichi's four-year-old sister.  
"Say, Sora, who do you think is going to win today?"  
Sora tilted her head, indignantly placing her hand on her hip. "Us girls, of course!"  
"Wanna bet?" Taichi smirked.  
"You're on! Waitaminit--what're the stakes?"  
"Let's each keep our prize secret. Makes it more interesting that way."  
"Okay. Just, it can't involve the rest of the team. That wouldn't be fair, it's not their bet."  
"Okay," Taichi nodded. "Makes sense. Start thinking about what you want." He gave her short, coppery hair a mischievous tug. He was smart and took off quickly.  
"Hey!" Sora cried as he ran off. ~I *know* what I want. If we win, I'm going to kiss you!~  
Taichi ran over to his friend to make sure his sister was okay. "Hey, Matt, you okay over here?"  
A blue-eyed boy raked thick blond hair out of his face. "Yamato Ishida has got it under control. And I think my brother and your sister are getting along."  
Taichi looked at the two small children, playing in the grass in front of Yamato. His sister was laughing at the little boy's antics. He seemed to be trying to do a somersault, but he wasn't doing it too well.  
"Yeah, well, don't let 'em run off. Mom will kill me if anything happens to Kari."  
"And *I'll* kill me if anything happens to T.K.. Quit worrying, Tai."  
Taichi nodded.  
Hikari put a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "I'll do it," she said. She tried to do a somersault, but she, too, wobbled and fell over halfway through.  
Takeru laughed. "We need more practice, Kari," he said.  
She didn't get up, but continued laying on her back, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, she pointed up. "Hey, T.K., that cloud is like a kitty-cat!"  
Takeru turned and looked up. "Hey! It is!" He sat on the grass beside her and they chit-chatted about the things they saw.  
Yamato kept his eyes carefully on his little brother, but his mind was elsewhere. His parents had sat him down a week before and told him that they were getting a divorce. They'd already started filing the papers. That was no surprise, they'd been fighting for months--since the terrorist bombing at Highton View Terrace, Mr. Ishida had developed a drinking problem. What had shocked Yamato into this new state of near silence and sarcasm was the fact that they planned to split up him and Takeru, and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. Their mom was taking Takeru, and Yamato was going with their dad.  
It killed Yamato to think of being apart from his little brother. Four years ago, he'd been opposed to the idea of no longer being an only child, but after Takeru had been born, he'd warmed up to him pretty quickly, and now, at eleven, Yamato could hardly remember life without him.  
Takeru laughed at something Hikari said, and Hikari girlishly covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide a smile. Takeru turned to Yamato. "Hey, Matt, Kari told me a joke. You want to hear it?"  
Yamato picked up his little brother and sat him on his knee. "Sure, Squirt. Tell me."  
Takeru smiled. "A man goes to a doctor with a strawberry growing out of his head."  
"Yeah...?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.  
Hikari giggled as Takeru took a deep breath for the punch line. "And the doctor told him, 'Don't worry, I'll give you some cream to put on it!'"  
Yamato chuckled, making Takeru glow with pride. He'd made his big brother laugh. Yamato ruffled his hair. "Good one, Squirt."  
A whistle sounded shrilly, announcing the start of the soccer match.  
  
Miyako Inoue dropped her book again. "Cody, you can't just run off like that!" The seven-year-old pulled the two-year-old boy back onto the picnic blanket.  
Small Iori whimpered. "Bu'fly..."  
Miyako blinked through large, round glasses. "Butterfly?" She glanced up, and saw that there was, in fact, a monarch fluttering away toward the nearby field where some soccer game was going on. She smiled. "Cody, listen. Sit on the blankie and watch the butterflies."  
"Bank-ee?" the child mimicked.  
"Yes. Blankie." She sat Iori down beside her so she'd know immediately if he moved, and checked on the other occupant of the blanket. Daisuke was asleep. Miyako rolled her eyes.   
He was the one who had heard Mrs. Hida complain about wanting some quiet time, and offered to bring baby Iori to the park. She remembered what he had told Mrs. Hida. "Well, I'm five, and Yolei is seven. That means together we're twelve!" It wasn't a hard job. Iori wasn't a tiny baby--he was big enough to walk and talk, and was out of diapers. He was good at keeping himself entertained, and if they needed anything, the apartment building where they all lived was right across the street. She could see the window of her room right from where she sat, and the Hida family was just a few doors down--which was probably the main reason Mrs. Hida had entrusted her child to them for just an hour.  
Miyako liked Iori. He was a kawaii little kid, and she liked kawaii-ness in general. And Iori's dad--the one who had nicknamed him Cody--was a police officer. Knowing a police officer made a person feel safe.  
But, still, it was the principle of the thing. The idea was that Daisuke would watch Iori, and Miyako would just be there, reading, in case Daisuke wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't even finished the first chapter, and Daisuke was sawing logs.  
After a few minutes, she realized that Iori was sitting still. A few more minutes, and she heard a second snore accompanying Daisuke. Iori was asleep.  
She smiled. At least he'd be easier to watch that way...  
  
In another part of the park, two other brothers were playing.  
"Hey, Sam, watch this!"  
A dark-haired boy of about ten watched a smaller boy kick a soccer ball across a field.  
"Good, Ken. Now, go, run, and kick it back to me."  
"'Kay!"  
The smaller boy did as he was told, and accidentally hit the older boy in the stomach, making him fall over.  
Osamu Ichijouji fell, but not too hard. "Oww..."  
The smaller boy, who looked so much like Osamu had at that age they could've been twins, quickly ran and offered a hand. "I'm sorry, Sam..."  
Osamu shook his head. "I can get it, Ken. I'm okay."  
Seven-year-old Ken blinked. "I'm sorry," he repeated.  
"Don't worry about it," Osamu said, coldly.  
Ken frowned. He'd done it again. He'd upset Osamu, and now Osamu would be irritable for the rest of the day. He tried to think of a way out. He remembered what usually calmed Osamu down. "Hey, Sam, can we go home and blow bubbles?"  
Osamu blinked, and adjusted his glasses. "Well...okay. I guess." He retrieved his soccer ball, and slung his free arm over his little brother's shoulders. "You oughta practice that kick. If you can keep that up, you might get on a champion team when you're a little bit older."  
Ken looked up. "Just like you?"  
Osamu smiled. "Yeah. Like me."  
Ken practically beamed. Maybe Osamu wouldn't be upset, after all. He was quiet the rest of the way home. He watched what they passed. Three kids on a picnic blanket, a soccer game in progress. "Hey, Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the best."  
  
An hour later, it was over. Taichi's team had won. Sora was a little disappointed, as well as her teammates, but they took it like the good sports they were. She was a little upset that she wouldn't get to kiss Taichi, though.  
She came up to him the first chance she got. "So...do you know what you want?"  
Taichi blinked. "Huh?...Oh, yeah. Come over here." He took her wrist and pulled her back behind the bleachers.  
Her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Wha...?"  
"Now, stand still."  
Sora wasn't sure what to think, but she obeyed anyway.  
Taichi smiled. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he could see into her eyes. He started to lean in close, but then someone yelled.  
"Tai!"  
Taichi pulled away from Sora and whirled around. "Yeah, Matt?" Tai cried, blushing furiously.  
Yamato stood, carrying Takeru on one arms and holding Hikari's hand with the other. "My dad offered to drive us to a pizza place. Anyone who can fit in the van and pay for their lunch is welcome to come."  
"Just a second!" Taichi called. He turned back to Sora. "If you want to come, I'll walk you home."  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'll come...have the van wait, and I'll see if Mimi and her friends want to come."  
"Okay...it's the plain beige van with the TV station logo on the side."  
"Right." Sora ran back around the bleachers and found Mimi, Jyou, and the kid with the laptop. "Hey, Mimi, we have a ride to a pizza place if you can afford lunch. Joe and...and...and his friend can come, too."  
Mimi squealed. "Great! Hey, Joe? Computer guy?"  
Jyou nodded, and turned to the shorter kid, who also nodded. The four of them followed Sora to the van.  
Mr. Ishida was in the driver's seat. "Okay, I need to know everyone's names and who'll need a ride back from the pizza place."  
Of course he knew Yamato, Takeru, and Tai, and he had met Hikari on the way in.  
"I'm Takenouchi Sora. I'm a friend of Tai's. I won't need a ride."  
"I'm with her! I'm Mimi!" Mimi said happily. "And this is Joe! And we'll walk, too."  
Mr. Ishida glanced at the auburn-haired boy. He had re-opened his laptop and was fiddling with it. "Hey, kid..."  
The auburn head jerked up. "I apologize for not being more attentive. I am Izumi Koushiro. I live nearby, as well."  
Mr. Ishida nodded and drove off.  
  
At the pizza place, the kids laughed and chattered like they'd been friends for years. Some of them had--just, not all in one group before.  
Mr. Ishida was at the head of the table. Jyou was to his right, then Koushiro, then Takeru, then Hikari at the foot of the table, then Yamato across from his brother, then Taichi, Sora, and finally, Mimi was across from her crush.  
Takeru reached for another slice of pizza and bumped Koushiro's arm, making him typo. "Oops, sorry, Kou--Kou--"  
"Koushiro," the auburn-haired boy replied.  
"I can't say that!" Takeru said.  
"I can't even *remember* that for very long," Hikari chimed in. "You need a nickname."  
"But not Kou, or 'Shiro, or anything like that," Mimi piped up. "That would be so dorky."  
Sora looked up. "Yeah. What'd you say your family name was?"  
Jyou reminded them for him. "Izumi." He and the nine-year-old computer genius lived in the same building, and they'd been casual friends for quite a while. Fellow smart people tend to bond with one another.  
Yamato was the first one to think of it. "Why not Izzy?"  
Koushiro blinked. "Hey! I like that! It's--it's--" he scrambled for a nice, long word. "Prodigious!"  
Takeru smiled. "Izzy. I can say that!"  
  
Finally, the little party broke up. Koushiro--now dubbed "Izzy"--went off in his direction, Yamato and Takeru climbed into the van, Mimi grabbed onto Jyou's arm and dragged him towards her house, since he was "walking her home". Taichi took Hikari's hand and, with Sora on his other side, headed for home.  
Sora and Taichi made casual conversation, but neither one dared to mention what had almost happened behind the bleachers, especially not in front of Hikari. Sora walked up to the Kamiya's apartment with Taichi, and stood in the entryway waiting to see how things would play out.  
Taichi dropped his gym bag on the floor of the room he and Hikari shared, and yelled to his mom, "Hey, Mom, Kari's home! I'm going to walk Sora home and I'll be back in about thirty minutes!"  
"Okay," Mrs. Kamiya said, coming into the front hall and picking up Hikari.  
As they went down the stairs, Sora corrected him. "You won't take that long. It only takes ten minutes to get to my house, and that's counting the stairs!"  
"So, I'll be back in plenty of time," Tai said. "It's a lot easier than being late. Hey, let me carry your bag."  
Sora handed over the bag, smiling at her friend's antics. Or, maybe soon, more than friend.  
They walked up the stairs to her floor, but before they could walk to the door of her apartment, he stopped her with a gentle tug on her sleeve. They were at the top of a flight of the stairs, which wrapped around and around at one end of the building, like hotel stairs. They were bricked in on three sides, making the landing dark.  
Taichi set down her bag. "Hey...my prize."  
Sora grinned. She knew what to expect this time, and she was glad he hadn't decided to just abandon it. "Well...come get it." She crossed her arms.  
He put a hand on each of her arms, pulled her closer, and leaned his face down. His lips pressed against hers, and she pressed back, just a little. She uncrossed her arms and put her hands on his shoulders, her arms laying on his chest. Her mouth was open slightly, in shock, just like his, and she could feel his breath on her tongue. New, amazing, and more than a little scary. Was she doing it right? Were her hands in the "right" place? Was it supposed to feel like that?  
After a few seconds, he pulled back. "I...I like you, Sora. I...I hope I don't have to win a soccer match every time I want to do that--if you ever let me do it again."  
She blushed, and looked down. "I...I...I liked that...and, I love you, Tai. I was going to have the same prize..."  
Taichi's eyes widened with the implications of that. "I...I love you too...uh...see ya!" He ran down the steps.  
Sora smiled, and touched her fingers to her lips. She stood for a few minutes, looking around the edge of the brick wall at the setting sun. Then, suddenly, she squealed. "I have to call Mimi!"  
  
  
A/N: Wow. Amazing how interesting utter pointlessness can be! I'm going to do another one for the 02 kids that takes place right after the time the 01 group defeated Apocalymon. I'll do the opposite of this one, I'll focus on the 02 kids and slip in a few words about the 01 kids. I'll post it as another chapter to this. 


	2. And what of 02?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I just like to torture them. Please don't sue. Man, I need a new disclaimer.  
  
Authoress's Notes: I don't think there's much to say. I think I wasted all my breath back in the first chapter! Oh well, on with the fanfic.  
  
  
Mere months after the worlds are saved from Apocalymon...  
Or, three years *before* the Digimon Kaiser, Armor Digivolve, and the passing on of the goggles...  
  
Twelve-year-old Miyako Inoue happily ran up the steps. She'd finished sweeping up the floor of her family's convenience store, and was free to play with her friends.  
She knocked on the door of the Motomiya's apartment and Daisuke's sister Jun answered. "Oh...hi, Yolei." Daisuke's sister was weird--but then again, she was fourteen and far boy-crazier than Miyako ever would be. "I think Davis and Cody are playing some video game." Jun turned and went into her room, leaving Miyako to close the door, remove her shoes, and find Daisuke herself.  
Miyako shook her head as she entered the apartment and found Daisuke sprawled on the floor, controller in his hands. Iori was on the couch behind him, watching in silence. But then, Iori was so serious ever since his father had been killed a few months back--far quieter than any seven-year-old should have been.  
"Hi, Davis, hi Cody," Miyako said, sitting on the floor next to Daisuke. "So, what are we gonna do today?"  
Daisuke shrugged. "I dunknow," he said.  
"Cody?" Miyako asked.  
"I don't care."  
Miyako shook her head. Why she chose to hang out with two guys, both younger than her, she had no clue. It just happened when you were the only three kids on your floor.  
"We could go to the park," Daisuke suggested.  
"And do what?" Miyako asked. "Play with your soccer ball? Thrilling." Her tone was flat.  
"Well, I barely made it onto the team! I need the practice! In fact, we have a practice tonight! Besides, do you have a better--AGK!" Daisuke furiously began pressing at buttons and moving the mini-joystick on his controller, but to no avail. "Shoot, that's the third time I've died today!"  
"You look all right to me," Miyako sighed. "Well, if we're going to the park, let's go."  
  
Across town, a young man sat at his computer, brooding. Ever since his brother had died, he hadn't been the same. He had become a genius, but he was very cold and callused for being only twelve.  
~Why can't I get this stupid tower to work? It must not be powerful enough. Maybe I should revamp. Maybe if there was a receiver for its signal attached to each Digimon, instead of trying to just send it directly to the digimon...I need to get to the Digital World and experiment with this.~  
He went to the door of his room and locked it. Then he pulled a black digivice from a drawer and held it towards the computer. "DigiPort open!" he cried.  
Then Ken Ichijouji got sucked into the computer, and soon appeared on the other side...  
  
The group now known as the DigiDestined were gathered around a picnic table in the park.  
Sora sat with Taichi's arm wrapped around her, and Mimi sat practically in Jyou's lap. Yamato was next to Taichi, and Takeru was next to him. Across from Takeru was Hikari, and Hikari was next to Koushiro, who was next to Jyou.  
Taichi was trying tell a joke. "So this blonde dials 911 to report that her car has been broken into."  
"I resent this," Yamato said.  
"Shut up and let me finish. She says, 'They've stolen the dashboard, the steering wheel, the brake pedal, and even the accelerator!' The 911 dispatcher says, 'Stay calm. An officer is on the way. He'll be there in a minute.' Before the police get there, though, the 911 telephone rings again, and it's the same chick. She goes, 'Never mind, I got in the back seat by mistake.'"  
Yamato blinked. "Okay, you're done. Can I pound you now?"  
Taichi gulped.  
Everyone burst into laughter, including Yamato, who lightly punched Taichi in the arm.  
Mimi checked her watch. "Oh, Joe, look at the time! We have got to go soon if I want to be home in time for that dinner party Mom's throwing tonight. Come on!"  
Jyou stood and helped Mimi to her feet. "Sorry, guys. We'll see you later. We have another stop to make."  
"S'okay, there's always next Saturday," Taichi assured them. "Besides, pretty soon I have to take Sora home."  
"Not yet, Tai!" Hikari begged. "This picnic is so much fun!" In truth, it was seeing Takeru that she enjoyed, but she couldn't just say that.  
"It'll be a few minutes, at least, Kari," Taichi said. "But we can't stay all day."  
"Well, my mom is expecting me, too," Koushiro said. "She said something about going shopping."  
"We'll see you around, then, Izzy," Jyou said as his friend stood up.  
"Yeah. Bye, guys!" Koushiro waved, and ran off. Mimi grasped Jyou's arm and they walked off together.  
Yamato nodded. "Oh yeah...he's whipped."  
Taichi snickered.  
"Not that you're any better off, Tai!" Yamato said, elbowing his best friend in the ribs.  
"That's not true!" Sora cried.  
"Yeah, right!" Yamato said. "Ask him to do something."  
Taichi elbowed Yamato back. "I'm not whipped! I'm just...easily bribed!"  
"With a kiss!" Hikari said, giggling. "I've seen it!"  
Taichi's jaw dropped. Sora blushed. Tai sputtered. "Ka--Kari--Karrr--when--you didn't--"  
Takeru moved over to her side of the table protectively. Yamato grinned. "I think Tai's not the only one who's whipped..."  
Takeru turned to Hikari. "What's whipped, anyway?" She whispered the answer in his ear, making him blush. "I am not, Matt! You take that back!"  
"I was just kidding, Squirt."  
"I'm only ten!"  
"So is she!" Taichi cried. "Leave my sister alone!"  
Hikari grinned. "Don't worry about me, Tai. I can take care of myself."  
Taichi hung his head in defeat.  
"Well," Yamato finally said, "I need to head home. You sure you can get home by yourself, Squirt?"  
Takeru nodded. "I'll walk with Tai and Sora and Kari as far as Tai's house, and then it's only two blocks."  
"'Kay, then, Squirt, I'll call you later. Bye!" Yamato stood and strode off.  
"Ready to go, Kari?" Taichi asked.  
Since Takeru was coming... "Okay..." Hikari sighed, feigning disappointment.  
Taichi was rather wrapped up in Sora on the way home, so Hikari and Takeru carried on their own conversation...ten feet behind them.  
"Hey, Kari, do you think that it hurts to be whipped?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking of a *whip*-whip, and if they call being tied down to someone the same thing, then it might not feel good."  
Kari tilted her head and looked up. "I don't know. I don't think I'd like it, though."  
"Being whipped?"  
"No...having a guy whipped."  
Takeru blinked. "It doesn't bother Mimi."  
"Mimi's different. She's...used to having her way."  
Takeru nodded. "Hey...you said that Tai wasn't whipped, he just likes to be bribed with a kiss. Why do you suppose that is?"  
"'Cause when Sora kisses him, his brain gets all mushy. And he turns klutzy, and he can't talk."  
"Really?" Takeru asked.  
"Yeah. He's all goofy. It's really funny...He says all of that feels good. And that he loves Sora so much, he likes making her feel like that, too."  
Takeru shook his head. "I just hope she never kisses him while he's trying to go down stairs or anything."  
Hikari laughed. "That would be funny! Bang!"  
Takeru joined in the laugh. Taichi looked over his shoulder, not letting go of Sora's arm. "Behave, you two..." he warned.  
"Yes, Tai," Hikari giggled. As soon as he turned around, Hikari leaned over and whispered to Takeru, "Behaving badly is behaving, just as much as behaving well..." which started another round of giggles.  
When they got to Sora's building, Taichi sent his sister on home. "Go on, I'll only be a few minutes."  
Hikari nodded, and took Takeru's hand. "Come on, T.K.. We'll leave Tai alone so Sora can bribe him some more!" She ran while she could, dragging Takeru after her.  
Taichi shook a fist at his sister, but she never saw.  
Sora shook her head. "Tell me again why *not* being an only child is so wonderful..."  
Taichi sweatdropped. "I forgot..."  
"Well, it really doesn't matter. That's what we get for letting Matt carry on like that."  
"I guess..."  
"Forget about it. She's only ten, and she *is* your sister. She had teasing rights. Whenever she starts dating you'll really let her have it, I have no doubt."  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, probably."  
Sora kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it." She was so close her lips still brushed his cheek on certain syllables.  
"I wasn't."  
She kissed him again, a little closer to his mouth. He turned his face, just a little, and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
  
A few minutes later, Hikari and Takeru reached the Kamiya's apartment building.  
"I guess I'll see you later," Takeru said.  
"Don't go just yet," Hikari begged. "Please?"  
"Well...okay. Hey, do you think Tai is on his way here yet?"  
"You mean do I think he's left Sora yet? Not a chance."  
Takeru laughed. "So...how long do you think he'll be?"  
"Thirty more minutes before he leaves, at least."  
"You really know him well."  
"He knows me, too."  
"I know you pretty good, too, huh, Kari?"  
Hikari tilted her head. "I guess so...why?"  
Takeru blushed. "I dunknow...hey, I gotta go or I'll have to wait for a train." Takeru looked around. He didn't see anyone around. So he leaned forward quickly, and before either one knew quite what happened, he kissed her on the cheek. He turned and ran toward the train station without another word.  
Hikari put her hand to her cheek and blinked. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, and looked up after Takeru. She wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Check this out, Yolei!" Daisuke cried. He kicked the ball, making it go straight up, and bounced it off his head.  
Miyako applauded, leaving about two entire seconds in between each clap. "I'm *thrilled*, Davis."  
He rolled his eyes. "Too bad Cody had to go to his kendo lesson. *He* would appreciate this."  
"Well, fortunately, he's not the only one who has to head home. I'll see you tomorrow after work."  
"Yeah, whatever. Hey! Here come some of my teammates! See ya!"  
Miyako waved and left. Daisuke ran over to his teammates. They practiced, killing time until the coach showed up. One by one, the whole team started showing up.  
"Hey, Davis!"  
Daisuke looked up. "Hey, Tai!" It was Taichi Kamiya, one of the team's other players and Daisuke's mentor of sorts. He ran to the older boy. "What's up? And who's your friend?" Daisuke nodded towards the girl that he figured was about his own age.  
"This is my sister, Hikari. Mom had to run to the store, and she said Kari could come with me so she wouldn't have to stay alone. Kari, this is Davis."  
Kari smiled. "Hi," she said.  
Daisuke was stunned. She was so beautiful when she smiled. And her voice was like music! "Hi," he said, squeaking, trying to act as if she had not affected him.  
"Come on, Davis," Tai said. "Let's play soccer!" He dragged Daisuke away from his sister and toward the other players.  
Daisuke, for the first time in his life, would have rather stayed and talked with the girl than play soccer. She was beautiful... "Hey, Tai, how old is...Kari?" Beautiful name, too. Beautiful voice. Everything about her struck a chord in him.  
"Just turned ten a few months ago."  
"Oh, my age." Daisuke could hardly contain his excitement. Of course, he hadn't thought much beyond compatibility. He didn't think of asking her out or anything. He was only ten, for Pete's sake.  
Hikari quietly sat on the edge of where the team was practicing. She didn't move, just watched. Daisuke kicked the ball in her direction every chance he got.  
After the practice, the team broke up. Daisuke came over to "talk to Taichi", but in reality, just wanted to see Hikari.  
"Hi, Tai. What's up?"  
"Nothin' much. Soccer's the most exciting thing in my life right now, besides Sora."  
"Really?" Daisuke asked, remembering Taichi had mentioned his girlfriend a few times before. He was trying to make conversation, but it was going nowhere fast.  
"Hey, Kamiya!" the coach called.  
Taichi turned to Hikari. "I'll be right back. Wait here with Daisuke." Hikari nodded.  
Daisuke smiled ar her. "So...Tai said that we're the same age. Ten."  
Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I'm ten."  
Daisuke could barely contain himself. In fact, as soon as Tai was out of earshot, he let it slip. "You're pretty."  
Hikari blinked. "What did you say?"  
"I...I think...you're pretty," Daisuke stuttered.  
"I...I don't know what to say."  
Daisuke gulped.  
But before he could try to explain himself, or ask if she wanted to get together, or even say another word, Taichi returned. "Let's go, Kari."  
Kari nodded, took his hand, and they walked off. She looked over her shoulder at Daisuke. She blinked, and had her mouth open like she was going to say something, but she turned back without uttering a sound.  
Daisuke stared after her long after she disappeared.  
Suddenly, things had changed.  
All he wanted now was to see her again.  
But, in a way, that wasn't a bad thing.  
  
Hikari sighed, looking out the window. Twice in one day! First Takeru had kissed her, and then Daisuke had said she was pretty. What was she going to do? This Daisuke was probably nice enough--Taichi seemed to like him, at any rate--but she had known Takeru for as long as she could coherently remember. She knew Takeru inside and out, almost as well as she knew herself.  
She knew she wasn't too young. Taichi had been ten, too, when he first kissed Sora.  
But, Sora hadn't had another guy come up that day and say she was pretty. Sora had only to decide whether or not she liked Taichi, and she had decided that long before Taichi kissed her. Hikari had been caught by surprise--she thought that she and Takeru were just friends. And she wasn't sure where she stood with Daisuke.  
She sighed. She'd have to let things take their course for a while. She couldn't make up her mind just then, not when she was so confused. She might ask Sora for advice, or maybe even Tai. She couldn't ask her mother--this was one of those things. She'd decide, in time. But it could wait until later.  
"Hey, Kari, going to sleep sometime *tonight*?" Taichi asked.  
She crawled into her bed, and just before she closed her eyes, she spotted a shooting star streaking past the window. "Tai! Check it out!" she cried, pointing. ~Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish for...a clear decision.~  
"Did you wish?" Taichi asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Yeah. What'd you--let me guess, you won't tell me even if I tell mine."  
"Nope."  
"Good night, Kari."  
"It certainly is."  
  
  
A/N: Was the end a bit cheesy? I mean, I like it, but I just don't know what you think of it. Review and tell me, please! 


End file.
